Of UNO and Monopoly
by Randome013
Summary: "Yeah. I really don't get how you don't go insane. Having that pyro around all the time" She shot him a dirty look. One that increased in intensity when he tried to ruffle her hair. "No, Gray! I just washed them this morning and you are NOT ruining them!" He smiled. He really had missed that. GrayLu fluff because they're my BrOtp (just friendship tho)


**Warning: Slight spoilers from the GMG-Arc!**

Gray took off in the direction where the smoke was coming from. Looked like the pink-haired pyro was losing control over his powers again. Idiot.

He, Lucy, Natsu and Erza were together in another job. A few black mages that were running rampant in a village. Why did they never learn? He would be mad if these jobs weren't the most fun ones.

They had decided to split up to find the delinquents - he and Lucy searched in one direction while Natsu and Erza went to the other. And Happy, too. He kinda always forgot about the little guy.

However, his sprint was almost immediately stopped by a tugging on his shirt.

"Is it my pants? Sorry, we-"

"It's not your pants. You actually haven't stripped at all ever since we arrived here! I'm proud of you!"

He was, too, if he was being honest with himself. While it didn't really bother him, he knew that his habit wasn't really welcomed by his team members. He wouldn't complain about less beatings from Erza. And not getting kicked out of everywhere because of "public indecency" would be pretty great, too. Besides that catching an unconscious Juvia every time he accidentally deposed of an article of clothing was getting a bit annoying.

"It's just...they already got it handled. I think. I mean, Erza is there! I'm more worried about the poor mages she's fighting with than her. Or Natsu."

He thought about the red-headed monster and could only agree.

Erza certainly was a force to be reckoned with, something he had had the displeasure to experience several times. And, as much as he hated to admit it, Natsu was kinda not totally bad at fighting either. But that still didn't explain why Lucy didn't want to join them. Theoretically, they got it handled, sure, but they were a team. They traveled together for a reason. Besides that she usually threw herself at every chance of training she got. Especially after what happened at the Grand Magic Games...

As if reading her mind, she sighed and answered

"The thing is... I kinda miss you. Ever since the thing with the dragons Natsu hasn't left me alone for even a sec. Don't get me wrong! I love him to death! He is the one that brought me to Fairy Tail. He is my teammate and my best friend."

"And moooore"

Her dirty look couldn't hide the slight blush on her face.

"As I was saying, he is my best friend-"

She ignored the teasing smirk on his face and went on.

" and I love him to death, but he is kind of... exhausting. You understand? And we, you and me, didn't really hang out ever since Crocus. It has already been 2 months!"

Now that she mentioned it...

He had, of course, noticed how they hadn't been able to see each other as often as usual after the games. Mainly because of the pinky.

But he couldn't really blame the fire mage. While he hadn't been there himself, they later were told what happened.

About how Lucy died right in front of him.

It wasn't _their_ Lucy of course.

But it was still Lucy.

Besides, he had never seen Natsu so attached to anyone. Not after Lisanna at least... and without counting exceeds, of course (Why did he always forget about the blue feline?) And that was something, considering he had the _pleasure_ of knowing the fire mage ever since he was little.

It was a wonder that Natsu hadn't exploded when Erza suggested that they be on different search parties.

On the other hand, Erza could be extremely convincing. Especially with that new sword, she had just acquired and still hadn't got a chance to use...

To anyone who didn't know Fairy Tail well, all the members were the same as before the games. But if one knew them well, lived and laughed with them every day, they would notice how Natsu didn't leave Lucy out of his eyes for even the split of a second. How everyone had blue bruises under their eyes, so big no amount of makeup could completely hide them. How sometimes Lucy's smile was just a tick too wide. He himself changed as well, not complaining as much of Juvia. Being a bit more affectionate. The fight had changed them. Seeing your beloved ones dying. Seeing yourself dying. Death. Everywhere.

He still couldn't believe that he had seen a dragon.

Fought dragons.

He knew that these dragons had been bad. Killers. Not like the ones that had raised Natsu and the other slayers.

But it was really hard to imagine these beasts as kind and caring dads with all the destruction and death they had caused.

Although, thinking back to the last jobs he had done with a certain fire dragon slayer… The destruction thing maybe wasn't that far off…

"I miss our game nights"

The dragons had stolen him more than some nights of good sleep. Before the whole mess, he and Lucy would meet every Monday. They would hang out at her house. Just talking. And playing cards. Or board games. Seriously, though, Lucy was totally a cheater. It shouldn't be possible to win as often in a row as she did. He could count on one hand how often he had won in one of their game nights, and they did lots of those.

Or used to, at least.

"Yeah. I really don't get how you don't go insane. Having that pyro around all the time"

She shot him a dirty look. One that increased in intensity when he tried to ruffle her hair.

"No, Gray! I just washed them this morning and you are NOT ruining them!"

He smiled. He really had missed that. But they had time for that later.

"Let's go help them. No wonder Erza can't defeat them, with Natsu around. At least the forest is still whole…"

She swiftly ignored his snide comments about the dragon slayer. She was used to those, by now.

"If not even the almighty Erza can defeat them..."

As if just waiting to be doubted, the battle sounds abruptly stopped. Damn it. He didn't even get one punch.

As if to mock him, Natsu's victory roar filled the air not a second later.

Some draconic stuff the slayers could do like roaring or dragon force was actually pretty cool. Not that he would ever tell that Natsu. The pyro would never let him live it down.

"Okay, forget what I said. I never doubted her."

Gray laughed and used the distraction to affectionally ruffle her hair - successfully ruining the "carefully crafted piece of art" on top of her head. Aka her hair. Her words. Not his.

"Let's have another game night tomorrow, kay?"

Lucy smiled brilliantly at him. Her ruined hair almost forgotten.

"And if loverboy shows up, I'll punch him."

A mischievous smile made a way to his face

"I really don't want to know what you two do in your bedroom the whole day"

Her smile was replaced by a very red blush as soon as she realized what he said. She really was something. As if everyone didn't already know how she felt about Natsu. Well, everyone but said boy. The oblivious dorks really deserved each other...

Suddenly he was on the floor. And before he could so much as open his mouth, she did _it_.

Dammit. He would forever regret the UNO round that made him reveal his biggest weakness. His only ticklish spot on his whole body. Or, as she liked to call it, his "torture area". At least she was the only one who knew about it. He really didn't want to know what would happen if Cana found out about that. Or even worse. Natsu. Although... maybe the pyro himself was ticklish as well? And maybe - he grinned evilly - maybe Lucy could tell him where…

"Maybe I'll reveal you his spot over a round of Monopoly."

Was she completely sure that she wasn't some kind of telepathic? He swore that she could read his mind sometimes.

And Monopoly? Really, monopoly?! She was even better at Monopoly than UNO. And she always got the special cards in the latter one. There was no way that she didn't cheat somehow. He just had to figure out her tricks…

"Anyway, let's go back! Natsu will worry if we wait too long. And be at my place at seven. I'll kick Natsu out."

She threateningly took a step towards him. The effect was however lessened by her height. Not that he would tell her that. He made that mistake once. She could be almost worse than Erza if she wanted to...

"If you aren't there, I'll have to drag you from the guild. In my pajamas."

"The one and only Lucy Heartfilia? Leaving her humble home in old and ugly pajamas? I feel honored."

She shot him another dirty look, but it was hard to oversee the playful twinkle in her eyes.

"You better be! And _comfy vintage_ pajamas, thank you very much, are still better than being naked."

He sighed and looked down on himself. As expected, his pants were gone. And he had been going so well…

Dammit.

**A/N**

**And this is my first attempt at writing fluff! And writing in the view of someone other than Lucy, too. How was it? Is it too mushy? Out of character? Reviews are always appreciated and much needed.**

**Graylu is my brotp but I somehow can only find romantic stuff about them... And I (obviously) couldn't resist and put a bit Nalu in the middle. I regret nothing.**

**BTW, I'm super into Sokka/Zuko atm, so if you know any good fics, pls tell me!**

**To everyone who read until here,**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
